The Anonymous Note
The Anonymous Note is the first episode of It's Terror Time Again!. Premise The gang find an anonymous note saying that he has a fortune for them and they need to find the clues from the note to figure who he is until the fortune is theirs! The note leads the gang to solve a mystery about the evil werewolves! Plot The Mystery Machine is driving in a dark and spooky night. "Lets find another mystery to handle!" Says Fred. "Don't you think we're getting a bit old for mystery solving?" Asks Daphne. "No, why?" Asks Velma. "Well, Shaggy's 23, Fred and I are 22, Velma's 21, and poor old Scooby-Doo is 15!" Replies Daphne. Scooby gets a walking stick out. "I'm old!" Says Scooby. "Just come on guys, one more mystery, please?" Asks Fred. "Go on then!" Says Velma. So the gang carry on driving and Shaggy rolls down the back window for some fresh air. Suddenly a note flies in from the window. "What does that note say?" Asks Fred. "Like, it says: Hello, I am nobody, well, I am somebody, but you've got to figure out who I am. I have a little fortune for you, worth a lot of Scooby Snax. I am waiting for you by the two faced cliffs. Travel to me. But you cannot come and see me if you haven't figured out who I am by the end. Good luck, signed Anonymous. Ps: The first clue is, I have pointy ears." Reads Shaggy. "Well, it looks like we've got a more grown up mystery on our hands!" Says Fred nudging Daphne. "Hey stop it, ouch, that hurts" laughs Daphne. "Oh brother!" Says Velma. "Rou can say rat again!" Says Scooby. "Oh brother!" Says Velma again. Soon the Mystery Machine starts driving to the port. "Like, this journeys gonna take forever!" Says Shaggy. "I know!" Says Fred, "the two faced cliffs are in England. "Rengland!" Says Scooby. "Yep!" Says Velma. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. So the gang drives into the port and waits for the next ferry. Right behind the port is a forest. From behind the bushes are two Werewolves. They start sniggering. After a while, the gang get bored. "Like, I need the toilet!" Says Shaggy. "Shaggy!" Says the gang. "Just, go behind those two bushes!" Says Fred. So Shaggy walks over and suddenly from behind the bushes, he sees the two Werewolves. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. He runs off. Then the gang see the Werewolves and run beginning the chase scene. Daphne and Fred are chased through the forest. They do Kung Fu on the Werewolf and it runs away. Scooby, Shaggy and Velma are chased through the port. They dress up as sailors and the Werewolf runs past them ending the chase scene. Soon the gang meets up again. "Who could the Werewolves be?" Asks Velma. "We've got no suspects!" Says Fred. "Like, maybe they're real!" Cries Shaggy. "Rikes!" Exclaims Scooby. "I doubt they're real, they're never real!" Says Daphne. Then the Werewolves jump out at Fred and he tackles them. "Now it's time to see who you Werewolves really are..." Says Fred tugging off the mask. "Who are they?" Asks Daphne. Shaggy gets a poster out about two robbers wanted. "Like, they are the robbers of Coolsville, Jake and Cart, the police have been searching for them for years!" Says Shaggy. "We wanted to rob the next ferry!" Says Jake. "And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Cart. Later, the police take Jake and Cart away and the ferry arrives for the gang. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. So, this is the first episode of the series, I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and Characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Port Notes/trivia * Quotes :"Who are they?" - Daphne Home media *It's Terror Time Again! The Complete Series Category:DarthHill's Stuff